


Birthday Cuddles

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for manjoume's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Manjoume doesn't particularly like his birthday, and doesn't really want any company. That is, of course, until Judai Yuki comes to see him anyway.





	Birthday Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is like a day early, but I wanted to get it written and posted before I forgot about it. I really hope you like it! (I had to make it GX Rival, I can't really see Manjoume with anyone else.)

Usually, Jun Manjoume tried his absolute best to ignore his birthday. He detested the day, mostly because of his elder brothers. They used to make a big deal out of the day, simply to spite him (he assumed, anyway). But now, they ignored it, and him unless he could get them further in their worldwide takeover. Not that he actually cared; he didn’t want them around anyway. But having someone to celebrate the day with could be nice, he thought.

Lying on the double bed that he had squashed into his Osiris Red dorm, he stared bored at the ceiling. Despite everything that he had to say about this area of the island (and he had a lot to say),. he had learnt to appreciate it, a little. At the least, he liked the slight peace that he sometimes found here. That was, of course, when he couldn’t hear Judai cackling with the youngest Marufuji brother. He couldn’t see why he’d return and spend his days off here after being promoted to Ra Yellow. If it was him, he’d stay well away – it wasn’t his business though. This morning, he couldn’t hear either voice, nor any snoring that he could sometimes catch if he listened hard enough. How odd.

He closed his eyes, thankful for the rare silence. Jun decided that this had to be a birthday gift from God himself, as having a lack of a Judai was a scarce occurrence. Maybe he could actually get to sleep while nobody was around, and catch up on the much needed rest. He was the worst for staying up far later than he needed to, though he seldom did anything productive to fill this time. If (and only if) he had a test or a big duel coming up, he would study, but usually he just sat and read manga until 3 a.m. He didn’t anticipate the sudden sensation of somebody snuggling up against his back and burying their face.  
Too tired to actively protest, or shout like he usually would, he just turned around to face the criminal. He narrowed his eyes, and let out a sigh of slight irritation. “Judai…?”  
Glistening brown eyes met grey ones, and the birthday boy could tell just how excited, and surprisingly awake, the younger boy seemed. “Happy birthday, Manjoume!” His voice was quiet, but still conveyed how happy he was. Apparently, he was polite enough to refrain from calling him ‘Jun’… but felt they were close enough to lie in the same bed.  
“Thanks, I guess,” he grumbled as he spoke, “but why are you in my bed?”  
“Umm…” Judai seemed to really ponder this, as though he hadn’t thought of his reasoning – or excuse, as Jun started to think it was – properly yet. ‘Because cuddles are the best birthday present there is!” This assumably translated loosely to either ‘I forgot’ or ‘I can’t afford a gift’. Both reasons were fairly acceptable to the dark haired boy; he just wished he would admit the truth.  
“…Thanks for the present then.” It was only mildly annoying at best, and he was far too tired to argue. Especially considering how Judai’s expression just screamed how much this meant to him. So he let him cuddle close, but not without the occasional grimace at the contact. His comfort soon subsided, allowing him to lean into the warmth of the embrace. If it meant that nobody would be making too much noise, and he could finally rest his exhausted body, then maybe this birthday would be alright after all.


End file.
